Amor Secreto
by MahRathbone
Summary: E se tudo o que você planejou, mudasse totalmente por outro amor? E se seu casamento fosse só de fachada? E se algo inesperado acontecesse, mas que mudaria a vida de algumas pessoas drasticamente? E quando o errado torna-se o certo?O que você faria?
1. Prólogo

**AMOR SECRETO**

**Shipper:** Alice/Jasper

**Censura:** Cada um le o que bem entende. Mais se houver lemons eu avisarei.

E se tudo o que você planejou, mudasse totalmente por outro amor? E se seu casamento fosse só de fachada? E se algo inesperado acontecesse, mas que mudaria a vida de algumas pessoas drasticamente? E quando o errado torna-se o certo?O que você faria?

**Alice POV**

Me chamo Alice Brandon Cullen e estou casada a 4 anos com Emmett Cullen, mas amo outro homem. Que é casado com a minha irmã Rosalie, Jasper é o homem da minha vida, mas não podemos ficar juntos abertamente.

Já temos essa relação a 3 anos, a mesma quantidade de tempo que ele está casado com a minha irmã.

Imoral? Talvez, mas não ligo e nem ele e é isso que importa pra mim.

**Jasper POV**

Eu sou Jasper Hale, tenho 28 anos e sou casado a 3 com Rosalie, mas mantenho uma relação escondida com a irmã dela, Alice

Para complicar um pouco mais a coisa, ela é casada com o meu meio irmão Emmett. Nem ele ou minha esposa fazem a mínima idéia do nosso caso.

Eu e ela viajamos muito a trabalho, então aproveitamos essas oportunidades para ficarmos juntos. A amo e sei que ela me ama, mas não podemos ficar juntos.

* * *

Oi galera, aqui é a Mah falando.

Bom, essa Fic é fruto de uma imaginação fértil e férias tediosas.

Queria fazer um agradecimento especial a minha amiga e beta Juru, que sempre me dá apoio nas minhas decisões, mais que também me dá conselhos construtivos.

Bom, só postarei nas sextas, só para são humanos.

Bem, espero que gostem, esse é só o prólogo, a FIC é melhor, eu garanto.

A capa está no meu perfil.

Beijões e até mais.

Nenhum personagem é meu, e sim da Tia Steph.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**


	2. Viagem de Negócios

Esse aqui vai de presente para a **Juru**, que além de ter sido a primeira a comentar, é minha beta e amigona do peito. Beijos linda!

* * *

**Viagem de Negócios**

Meu nome é Alice Brandon uma estilista requisitada,tenho 27 anos, sou casada com Emmet,embora ame a outro homem, e tenho dois irmãos,Rosalie(casada com Jasper, sim, o cunhado/amante), e o Edward, casado com a tem uma filha chamada Renéesme.

Jasper é um executivo, e tem 28 anos. Dentro de 4 paredes somos um casal, e fora disso, temos a fachada de cunhados.

Nosso relacionamento já existe há 3 anos, e ninguém nunca é casado há 3 anos com Rosalie, e eu há 3 com Emmett.Nós moramos em L.A.

Meu relacionamento com Emmett, bom, ajo como uma esposa normal, tirando o fato de viajar bastante, passando a maior parte do dia fora de casa.

Porque não me divorcio dele?É simples, se eu me divorciar vou perder minha moral diante da sociedade, e como sou uma figura pública, tenho de aparentar uma vida estruturada.

E para Jasper a mesma coisa. Age como o bom marido, que chega do trabalho para sustentar a casa. Embora, Rosalie também trabalhe. Ela é uma promoter.

Emmett trabalha com Jasper, são sócios. E realmente não acho o que estamos fazendo é certo, mais não posso evitar. Eu amo Jasper, e ele diz o mesmo pra mim. Ele me ama.

E aqui estou eu, em mais uma "viagem de negócios". Quando na verdade, estou nos braços de meu cunhado/amante, que também está nessa "viagem de negócios."

Olho para o relógio e são 7 horas da manhã, estamos em Nova York, e ficaremos mais três dias. Compramos um apartamento aqui, sem ninguém saber.

Jasper ainda dorme, então resolvo me levantar e tomar um banho. Enrolada no lençol, sigo para o banheiro de nosso quarto. Tomo uma ducha quente. O frio não está pra brincadeira.

Me troco, escovo meus dentes, dou um jeito no meu cabelo,que estava impossível, acho que por causa do tempo.

Volto para o quarto, e ele ainda dorme, mesmo depois de 1 hora que eu acordei. Vou para a cozinha, ver o que tem para comer, e logo percebo que terei que fazer uma visita ao supermercado.

Pego uma tigela, e pico algumas frutas dentro, colocando granola e mel.

Saudável e saciável. Faço um café preto, porque quando ele acordar, vai querer tomar, com certeza.

Ligo a TV, e começo a comer, assistindo ao canal de culinária. Não tenho paciência pra noticiários.

Ouço seus passos lentos no corredor. Ele para atrás do sofá onde estou sentada.

-Bom Dia.-Ele diz me dando um selinho.

-Bom Dia. Tem café pronto.- Aponto para a garrafa em cima do balcão.

-Valeu.

Ele pega uma xícara e se senta ao meu lado. Quando percebo que ele está sem camisa, só com uma calça de moletom cinza.

-Não está com frio não? Estou congelando.

-Não, sabe que eu nem percebo o frio, até estar abaixo de zero.-Ele dá um sorriso.

-Superman.- Murmurei

Ele soltou uma gargalhada alta, ao que parece, acordou de bom humor.

Terminei minhas frutas, e levantei para levar a tigela na pia. Como ele havia acabado o café, já levei sua xícara.

Voltei a me sentar a seu lado.

Ele passou o braço ao meu redor e com a outra mão, mudou de canal. Para o dos esportes.

-Ah Jazz!- Reclamei

-Nem vem Ali, ninguém merece ver isso!

Bufei e peguei uma revista de moda na mesinha, e comecei a ler.

-O que quer fazer hoje?- Ele me tirou da leitura

-Não sei. O que tem em mente?

-Podemos almoçar fora, ou pegar um cineminha. Ou se preferir, assistimos aqui mesmo alguns filmes.

-To a fim de pegar um cineminha, e teremos mesmo que comer fora, a geladeira ta vazia. Podemos aproveitar pra comprar algumas coisas no mercado.

-Tudo bem.- Ele disse e voltou a atenção para a TV.

E eu continuei lendo minha revista, que de certo modo não tinha graça, por conter em metade das páginas, minhas coleções.

* * *

**N/A**

Oii gente...mais um pra vocês.

Bom queria agradecer de coração as reviews, foram 6 só no prólogo!

Obrigada!

E por falar nelas, foram todas respondidas por emails.

Os capítulos vão ser maiores a partir do terceiro, só para constar. =)

Então por hoje é isso, espero que gostem.

Boa leitura!

Beijos S2

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**


	3. Planos

Esse aqui vai para a **Andy Cullen Halliwell **, que deixa reviews super legais e é um sarro de pessoa.(No bom sentido..huahauhua).Espero que goste, Beijos!

* * *

**Planos**

-Te vejo em breve, no próximo jantar em família.

-Claro Jazz. Até lá.

Me despedi dele com um beijo rápido, num canto isolado do aeroporto, e seguimos rumos diferentes.

Cheguei em casa 2 horas depois, o transito estava um caos. Como era sábado de manhã, Emmett devia estar no escritório, então apenas me preocupei em ver meus recados com minha secretária e assistente, afinal pra mim, uma semana fora, fazia bastante diferença.

Liguei para Jane, e por sorte não havia nada de muito importante, só confirmações de desfiles, escolha de modelos novas, novas coleções, nada de diferente.

Depois de me atualizar das coisas, levei minhas roupas para a lavanderia, Beth só viria na segunda, então já deixaria lá.

Guardei as malas, meus produtos e fui tomar um banho na minha banheira, com direito a óleos e tudo mais. Precisava disso, a semana havia sido...agitada, posso assim dizer.

Enquanto relaxava na banheira, não percebi o tempo passar, já eram 11h30.

Saí de lá, e me troquei. Pensei em ir almoçar fora, mais vou pedir algo e comer em casa mesmo. Provavelmente Emmett almoçaria no escritório.

Resolvi esperar um pouco mais para pedir. Então liguei a TV em um programa de moda, e peguei meu notebook.

Então, meu celular toca.

Merda! Ninguém pra me deixar em paz. Vejo o número, é Rosalie.

Respiro fundo, e atendo.

-Oi Rose!

-Oi Ali, como está?

-Ótima, e você?

-Também. Já voltou de viagem?

-Cheguei a algumas horas.

-Foi boa a viagem?

-Nada de diferente. Dormi praticamente em todo o vôo. – Menti

É claro que não dormi. Com Jasper ao meu lado. Me poupe.

-Que bom. Só queria te lembrar do nosso jantar hoje, aqui em casa.

-Ah sim, nós vamos. Emmett deve chegar ao fim da tarde. É só o tempo de tomar um banho e nós vamos pra í.

-Então tudo bem. Queria só confirmar mesmo. O que faz de bom?

-Assistindo TV, mexendo no notebook e falando com você.

Ouvi um barulho do outro lado da linha, seguido por um bater de porta.

-Ah, o Jasper chegou. Ele estava numa viagem de negócios da empresa.

-Novidade. Ele sempre vai nessas viagens. - Ri

Eu que o diga. Adoro essas viagens.

Ela riu também. E ouvi uma voz ao fundo, provavelmente de Jasper. Aquele inconfundível sotaque sulista, incrivelmente sexy.

Foco Alice!

-É a Alice. - Pude a ouvir falando. Provavelmente respondendo a uma pergunta dele.

-Desculpe Alice, ele me perguntou quem era. E a propósito, te mandou um abraço.

-Tudo bem. Retribua o abraço.

Como se não tivéssemos ficado uma semana juntos. Sorri comigo mesma.

-Então confirmado, espero vocês aqui.

-Pode esperar sim. Beijos.

-Beijos, tchau.

Desliguei.

Se ela não tivesse me ligado, teria esquecido completamente. E essas ocasiões, são as que não posso perder.

Pedi meu almoço, meu apetite aumentou de repente e passei o resto da tarde sem fazer nada de interessante.

Já havia escolhido a minha roupa para o jantar. Um lindo vestido. De um estilista amigo meu. Não usava apenas minhas coleções.

Para Emmett, separei uma camisa social branca, com um jeans justo e escuro.

Sapatos? Isso eu deixaria pra escolher na hora.

Ouvi a porta ser destrancada. Emmett chegou.

Não me movi do lugar no sofá onde estava.

-Amor, você já chegou?

-Sim, de manhã.

-Por que não me ligou?

-Não queria incomodar.

Ele me deu um selinho.

-Você nunca incomoda.

Sorri pra ele. Sou uma ótima atriz. Ri por dentro.

-Tome um banho, nós vamos jantar na casa da Rose e do Jasper.

-Ok. Quer vir? - Ele me deu um sorriso safado

-Eu já tomei banho. - Me livrei.

-Ah, tudo bem.

-Deixei sua roupa em cima da cama.

-Obrigado.

Ele foi para o nosso quarto, no andar de cima. Esperei um pouco, e fui atrás, para começar a me arrumar para o jantar e para "matar".

* * *

**N/A**

Hey pessoal!

Td bom com vocês?

Bom,espero que sim, pq comigo está. =D

Esse capitulo eu considero uma amostra grátis, mas a partir do próximo, a coisa começa a ficar boa, eu garanto.

Well, MUITO obrigada pelas reviews, que foram respondidas por email.

E espero mais delas, pq quem escreve sabe que isso motiva.

Então, boa leitura para vocês!

Beijões!

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**


	4. Em um jantar, é lugar de se comer

Esse capitulo vai de presente para **tatianne beward**, que me fez rir com seu comentário, e deu um par para cada que goste flor!

* * *

**Em um jantar, é lugar de se comer **

Saímos de casa assim que terminamos de nos arrumar. Odiava chegar adiantada, mais também detestava me atrasar.

Mesmo com os saltos altos, fico baixa perto de Emmett. Corrigindo. Perto de todos.

-Você está linda- Ele comentou quando entramos no carro.

-Obrigada.

Ele me olhou, como se esperasse algo mais. Talvez eu estivesse sendo fria demais. Acho melhor eu melhorar minha atuação.

-Você também está.

Acho que é isso o que ele estava esperando, porque um sorriso enorme se abriu em seu rosto. Essa atitude foi muito parecida com a de uma mulher, esperando um elogio. Vaidoso.

-Então, como foi a viagem?

-A mesma coisa de sempre. Nada de emocionante. Reuniões com estilistas, modelos, fabricantes de tecidos. Indiferente das outras.

Literalmente não foi a mesma coisa de sempre. Foi super emocionante. E minhas reuniões normalmente eram num quarto, com uma cama king size enorme. Tecido era o que menos tinha naquele quarto, se você não contar as roupas de cama, é claro. Com certeza diferente das outras.

-Hum. Eu e Jasper estamos pensando em abrir uma filial da empresa em San Francisco. Vamos fazer uma reunião com os outros executivos.

-Que bom. Quanto mais o negócio se expandir, melhor. Estou certa?

-Totalmente.

Até que San Francisco é um ótimo lugar para uma casa nova. Ou um apartamento. Adoro praia. Vou falar com Jasper sobre isso.

Paramos o carro na garagem da casa de Jasper e Rosalie. Onde uma porta que dava entrada à sala, já estava aberta, a nossa espera.

Entramos na imensa casa, e logo fomos recebidos.

-Olá Emmett, Alice. Quanto tempo não?

Rose já vinha nos abraçar, com Jasper em seu encalço.

-Oi Rose.

Correspondi ao abraço. Assim como Emmett, que também a cumprimentou.

-Emmett –Jasper o saudou

-Jasper,quanto tempo. Desde que foi viajar na semana passada.

Os dois riram e trocaram um aperto de mão, seguido de um abraço frouxo de homens.

-Alice. Achei que não tivesse voltado de viagem, até que te vi fofocando com Rose ao telefone.

-Sabe que não fofocamos, apenas falamos do que nos interessa.

Rimos e nos abraçamos.

-Você está linda.

Ele murmurou em meu ouvido. Ele estava de costas pra Emmett e Rose.

Vindo dele esse elogio, significava muito pra mim.

Voltamos a nossa posição inicial. Eu ao lado de Emmett e ele da Rose.

-E Edward e Bella?–Emmett perguntou

-Parece que Renéesme estava com febre e dor de garganta. Não puderam vir, mais prometeram que virão no próximo.- Rosalie quem esclareceu

-Oh, que pena. Espero que ela melhore. -Eu disse.

Eu até gosto de crianças. Não sendo eu a mãe. Acho que não tenho vocação para isso.

-Sim. Vocês conhecem a casa, se sentem na sala, que pedirei pra servirem o jantar. Jasper fará companhia a vocês.

Seguimos para a sala, e Rose para a cozinha.

-Querem beber alguma coisa?- Jasper perguntou em frente ao bar

-Eu quero um uísque. –Emmett disse

-Eu não quero nada por enquanto, quero me manter sóbria até o final do jantar. - Disse com um sorriso presunçoso

Descruzei e cruzei minha perna, de forma que o vestido acompanhasse o movimento. Emmett não percebeu, como sempre, mas Jasper seguiu minhas pernas com os olhos.

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos loiros desgrenhados-onde eu adorava ficar acariciando- e soltou um arfar quase inaudível, enquanto servia um copo de uísque para Emmett, e outro pra ele mesmo.

Enquanto Emmett bebia o seu, Jasper virou de uma vez seu copo. Adorava o deixar assim.

Nesse momento Rose entra na sala dizendo:

-O jantar está servido.

Seguimos para a mesa e sentamos eu ao lado de Emmett, e Rose de Jasper, claro.

Desse modo, eu ficava de frente para Jasper e Rose para Emmett.

Começamos a comer, por sinal estava muito boa a comida e conversamos, nos divertindo.

Durante a refeição, senti a perna de Jasper encostar a minha, e me aproveitei disso.

Comecei a passar minha perna na dele. E ele não ficou atrás.

Com a ponta do meu pé, encostei no espaço da cadeira dele, onde ficavam o meio de suas pernas. Estiquei mais meu pé, e pude sentir meu brinquedinho pessoal.

Jasper passou a mão no cabelo novamente, e soltou um leve suspiro.

Então deu mais um impulso o apertando de leve. Quando fiz isso: Jasper engasgou.

Rapidamente tirei o pé de lá.

-Jasper?- Rose disse preocupada

Ele continuava tossindo.

Rose começou a bater nas costas dele de leve.

-Permita-me Rose.– Emmett disse indo em direção a eles.

Jasper se levantou.

Nesse instante, Emmett lhe dá um "delicado" tapa nas costas. Que fez eu e Rose nos olharmos, sentindo o tapa em nós mesmas.

Pelo menos Jasper desengasgou.

-Me desculpem, acho que desceu antes da hora. E obrigado Emmett...eu acho. –Jasper se desculpou envergonhado

Emmett riu.

-Relaxa cara, isso acontece nas melhores famílias. E de nada. - Ele sorriu

Jasper e eu trocamos um olhar rápido. E todos nos sentamos novamente.

Comemos em paz, dessa vez sem provocações.

Terminamos o jantar, e comemos a sobremesa. Que também estava ótima.

Estávamos sentados na sala de estar. E eu e Jasper trocamos um sinal cúmplice. Eu sabia o que ele queria.

-Com licença.-Disse me levantando-Preciso ir ao toalete.

Me levantei e segui para o andar de cima.

Assim que cheguei ao banheiro, tirei meu celular da bolsa que carregava, e disquei o número de Jasper.

Ouvi o celular dele tocar no andar de baixo. E também ele dizendo:

-Desculpe, eu realmente preciso atender.

Então desliguei o fazendo parar de chamar. Ouvi seus passos na escada.

Ele entrou no imenso banheiro e fechou a porta, a trancando logo em seguida.

Sem dizer nada , me beijou de forma selvagem, dizendo assim que nos deixou respirar:

-Não pode brincar comigo desse jeito, é tortura.

A voz rouca e sexy me deixava tonta.

-Quase te matei também, literalmente.

-Você foi uma garota muito má. E vai ter que ser punida.

-Ah é? E como?-Entrei no jogo dele

-Assim!

Ele disse e tomou meus lábios nos dele, me colocando na bancada do banheiro. Com uma mão abaixando a alça do meu vestido, e a outra entrando por debaixo dele.

* * *

Enquanto saia do banheiro já em estado normal, com cabelo, roupa e maquiagem no devido lugar, Jasper estava terminado de se ajeitar.

-Desça. Daqui a pouco eu vou.- Ele disse

Assenti, e desci as escadas, me juntando a Rosalie e Emmett na sala.

-Demorou. - Ele disse simplesmente

-Estava retocando a maquiagem. – Sorri

-Jasper não larga aquele celular, vou lá em cima chamá-lo.

-Não precisa, já estou aqui.

Ele disse já descendo as escadas.

-Tem que parar de atender essas ligações em casa. Já passa o dia todo naquela empresa.

-Era importante. Muito importante.

Passamos o resto da noite conversando e nos divertindo.

Por volta da meia noite, voltamos para casa.

O jantar havia sido delicioso. Afinal, em um jantar, é lugar de se comer.

* * *

**N/A**

E aí, o que acharam desse jantar? Eu rachei.

Super delicado, esse tapinha do Emmett, imaginem a cena....

Anyway,

Muito safadinhos eles, isso sim.

Adorei escrever esse capitulo....e espero que tenham gostado também.

Obrigada a todas as reviews gente! Vocês são demais!

Beijos e abraços de urso do Emmett...(sem tapa)

PS: O vestido e a sandália da Alice estão no meu perfil

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**


	5. Almoço com Tempero de Ciúme

Esse capitulo vai de presente para a **Ash Calheiros** que sabe o que a Alice passa..huahauahua Espero que goste colega!

* * *

Leiam ouvindo Next Contestant-Nickelback

* * *

**Almoço com tempero de ciúme**

**POV Jasper**

Mais um dia na Hallen. Não há nada de diferente. Papéis, papéis e mais papéis. Podemos contar os problemas também. Como eu disse nada de diferente.

Isso porque ainda são 10h30. Daqui a alguns minutos tenho uma reunião com Emmett e os outros executivos. Essa reunião vai decidir onde nós colocaremos nossa próxima filial.

-Senhor Jasper- Claire disse aparecendo na porta

-Sim, Claire.

-Sua reunião com os outros membros do conselho começará em 10 minutos - Ela disse sorrindo

-Obrigado- Ela se retirou

Claire era do tipo que dá em cima de todo homem, não importando se ele é casado ou não. Quantas indiretas ela já me deu, mais finjo nem perceber, afinal ela é eficiente. E é difícil se encontrar alguém assim hoje em dia.

Abro a gaveta da minha mesa e tiro uma foto de dentro dela.

Alice. Tão linda. Doce, meiga e ao mesmo tempo tão quente.

O que seria da minha vida sem ela?

A resposta é simples. Nada. Como eu amo essa mulher.

Nem quando conheci Rosalie eu a amava tanto quanto amo Alice.

Não que eu tenha algo a reclamar de Rose. Ela sempre foi uma ótima pessoa, nunca me tratou mal.

Mais infelizmente não posso me divorciar dela, minha reputação se acabaria, e aquele maldito contrato nupcial também conta, e muito.

Ainda sim, não a amo.

Enquanto me perdia em pensamentos, admirando a foto de Alice, não vi o tempo passar.

-Senhor Jasper!- Claire disse entrando apressada na sala

Levei um susto e rapidamente guardei a foto no lugar.

-Já estou indo- Disse me levantando e seguindo para a sala de reuniões.

* * *

-Então está certo, abriremos nossa filial em San Francisco- disse aos executivos.

-Obrigado por comparecerem - Emmett

Todos saíram da sala e ficamos só eu e Emmett.

-Até que enfim Jasper.A nossa oitava filial.

-Sim Emmett. Uma ótima localização.

-Isso merece uma comemoração. Vamos almoçar juntos e beber alguma coisa no Martins's.

-Vamos, precisamos relaxar um pouco.

Já eram 12h45. A fome apareceu. Ainda mais depois dessa cansativa reunião.

Estávamos no elevador, quando o celular de Emmett tocou.

-Tem que ser agora?Está bem. Já vou.

Ele desligou.

-Jasper, não vou poder almoçar com você. Vou ter que ir a Express, numa outra reunião.

-Claro Emmett, sem problemas. Eu vou comer agora, porque à tarde tenho outra também.

As portas do elevador se abriram,nós nos despedimos e seguimos rumos diferentes.

Cheguei ao estacionamento da empresa para pegar meu carro. Um Audi R8 prata. Adoro carros velozes.

Segui para o Martin's.

Ao chegar, pedi a mesma mesa de sempre ao recepcionista.

Me sentei e pedi o que sempre costumava pedir. Arroz branco com picanha mal passada e salada de ervilhas.

Enquanto espero a comida, pedi uma bebida.

Estava relaxado na mesa do canto, num lugar menos movimentado, quando avistei alguém entrando no restaurante.

Alice acompanhada de um moreno alto e de traços marcantes.

O que significa isso? Quem é esse homem?

Eles sentaram em uma mesa que não dava visão da minha.

Ótimo, assim vou ver melhor o que acontece ali.

Eles estão conversando muito animados. Não estou gostando disso.

Minha bebida chegou. Nem dou tempo do garçom se retirar, já viro o copo de uma vez e peço outra dose.

Eles acabaram de pedir o almoço, pelo que percebi.

Esse cara está com muitos sorrisinhos pro meu gosto. E essas mãos cada vez se aproximando mais das dela.

Minha comida chegou. Nem sei se tenho mais fome agora.

Alice vai ter que me explicar essa história direitinho.

Já sei o que vou fazer. Vou ligar no celular dela.

Espero chamar.

-O número em que você ligou encontra-se desligado ou fora da área de serviço.

Está desligado. Ela só desliga o celular quando está fazendo alguma coisa muito importante.

Preciso descobrir quem é esse homem.

Acho melhor eu comer, meu horário de almoço é curto.

Eu quase jogo o bife do meu prato pra fora da mesa, com tamanha violência que eu o cortei. Atraindo alguns olhares para mim. O que ignorei, já que estava ocupado com outras coisas bem mais interessantes, do que olhares de gente que te acha mal educado.

Olho de novo pra mesa deles, que já estão comendo.

Não! Eles estão rindo juntos. Se divertindo.

Enquanto eu estou aqui, me remoendo por dentro.

Como ela podia me trair depois de tudo?

Calma Jasper, talvez você esteja precipitando as coisas.

Mas não é o que parece.

Enquanto comia, fiquei pensando em diversas possibilidades.

Se Alice não gostasse de mim, não faria tudo isso por nós.

E também, pensando melhor, eles não estão fazendo nada demais.

Mais isso não quer dizer que não vou tirar satisfações com ela.

Tenho que descobrir quem é esse homem, o que eles fazem juntos e tudo mais.

Ela teria de me contar a verdade, se não...

Ok, nunca teria coragem de deixá-la. Eu a amo.

Mais uma greve seria um castigo mal, tirando o fato de eu me dar mal nisso também.

Terminei de comer e virei o copo todo de uma vez.

Só tenho mais 15 minutos de almoço, tenho que voltar.

Paguei a conta, e os vi se despedindo, com um abraço apertado e beijos no rosto.

Senti meu rosto ficar vermelho e passei a mão no cabelo.

Involuntariamente meu punho se fechou, e desviei o olhar para não cometer uma loucura ali.

Voltei para a empresa com um humor "ótimo". Até Claire estranhou.

-Tudo bem senhor Jasper?

-Não-eu disse seco e entrei na sala fechando a porta

Fui para a maldita reunião,com um humor do cão e quando voltei já era final da tarde.

Sentei na minha cadeira, peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para Alice.

"Preciso falar com você. Dê um jeito de se livrar de Emmett hoje à noite, me encontre no lugar de sempre."

Dois minutos depois.

"Você sabe que sempre dou meu jeito, e hoje ele vai viajar para uma convenção em Chicago. Então, venha para casa por volta das 8 horas. Beijos"

"Tudo bem."

Só mandei essa resposta. Nada de beijos ou coisas a mais.

Não antes de eu descobrir o que está acontecendo.

* * *

**N/A**

Oi pessoal!

E aí? Como vão?

Bom, está aí mais um capitulo pra vocês. Me desculpem a demora, tive uns probleminhas de horário, mas vou voltar a meu ritmo normal.

Ei pessoal! Só 3 reviews? To triste!Me deixa sem inspiração sabia? É sério!!

Me inspirem de novo....

Até a próxima.

Beijões!!!


	6. A Reconciliação é a melhor parte

Esse capitulo vai de presente pra mim mesma, que faço aniversário na segunda feira. Parabéns pra mim! huahuahua

* * *

**A reconciliação é a melhor parte**

O que aconteceu? Senti o Jazz frio comigo. Acho que é só impressão, devia estar ocupado. Depois que ver ele, perceberei que não é nada.

Já que estou em casa, o Emmett foi viajar e os empregados já foram embora, vou tomar um banho daqueles, e me vestir pra "ele".

Tomo meu banho, coloco o roupão e seco os cabelos. Desço as escadas para arrumar uma mesa para dois.

Depois de fazer isso, ligo para um restaurante e peço a comida para ás 20h15.

Também, deixo as coisas prontas para um fundi. Uma das poucas coisas que consigo fazer na cozinha.

Volto para o meu quarto, e faço uma maquiagem leve, não vou sair daqui mesmo.

Coloco um vestido não muito curto, mais com uma carta na manga. Uma lingerie sensual por baixo.

Desço para a sala, e verifico se está tudo em ordem, apesar de saber da bagunça que isso vai ficar. Ri sozinha.

Sento no sofá e ligo a TV, a sua espera. Ele deve estar chegando, são 19h56.

Fico pensando em como minha vida mudou depois de Jasper. Parece que foi ontem que nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Eu me lembro claramente de como aconteceu.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Estávamos em mais um jantar na casa dos meus pais. Jasper com Rosalie, Edward com Bella e eu com Emmett.

Estava cansada das piadinhas de Emmett, parecia uma criança. Pedi licença, com a desculpa que precisava tomar um ar, e fui para o jardim dos fundos.

Me sentei num banco de frente ao laguinho que havia lá, só sentindo a brisa da noite e pensando na vida.

Quando ouço passos e uma voz irritada ao celular. Jasper.

Ele fechou o celular com força e se sentou ao meu lado, passando a mão nos cabelos loiros.

-Oi - ele disse me olhando, agora mais sereno

-Oi- respondi dando meio sorriso

-Está tudo bem?-ele parecia preocupado

-Sim, só algumas coisas com Emmett.

-O que foi?

Nesses tempos, nós havíamos nos tornado grandes amigos.

-Estou cansada de ele agir feito uma criança.

-Entendo, mais isso vai passar. E antes ele ser bem humorado, do que ser mal humorado como Rosalie. - ele riu

Ri um pouco.

-E você, problemas no trabalho?

-Nada que não possa contornar, só que me torra a paciência, eles ligarem a

noite.

-Desligue o celular. - disse naturalmente

-Você diz como se fosse a coisa mais fácil do mundo.

-É só apertar um botãozinho que ele desliga.

Nós dois rimos juntos.

Olhamos pra frente, e ficamos em silêncio.

-Alice.

-Sim? – me virei pra ele

-Você já sentiu, como se tudo o que você tivesse, não estivesse completo, como se faltasse algo?

-Porque está me perguntando isso?

-Porque eu sinto isso.

-Eu também sinto isso Jasper, ainda não montei a última peça do quebra-cabeça. – sorri

Nos olhamos,e quando percebi, era um olhar profundo e cheio de significados.

Instintivamente, nossos rostos foram se aproximando, e a distância foi fechada.

Nossas bocas se moldavam de uma forma que nunca havia sentido, pareciam que foram feitas uma para a outra.

Nossas línguas dançando em sincronia.

Acabamos o beijo sem fôlego e encostamos nossas testas.

-Isso não é certo, não podemos... – eu disse ofegante

-Se não podemos, tente se afastar.

Por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia me afastar dele, era como um imã, a atração era inevitável.

- E Rose...Emmett..-disse sem me afastar

-Esqueça eles, apenas sinta.

Dizendo isso ele me beijou, e não me opus a isso.

Foi aí que tudo começou.

**-Fim do Flashback-**

* * *

Sai de minhas lembranças com o toque da campainha. É ele.

Ajusto minha roupa, e olho no visor do interfone só pra confirmar. Sim, é ele. Abro o portão.

Sigo para a porta e a abro.

-Oi Jazz- dou-lhe um selinho

Ele ainda estava com o terno do trabalho

-Oi- ele diz seco

-O que foi?-digo fechando a porta e o acompanhando até a sala

Ele para no meio da sala, e se vira pra mim, bufando de raiva.

-Quem era aquele cara?

Hã?

-Que cara?

-Não venha com essa Alice, eu vi vocês dois juntos hoje no restaurante. Casalzinho feliz. -ele disse a última frase com sarcasmo

Agora entendi. Ele meu viu com o Jojo hoje no Martins's. Mas como não o vi?

-Jazz..-eu tentei falar, sem sucesso

-Também não me venha com "Jazz", eu sei muito bem o que vi.

Ele está achando que o trai. Pelo amor de Deus, Jojo é um estilista, meu amigo. E é GAY, conheço até o namorado dele. Saímos para almoçar, porque vamos montar uma coleção juntos.

Essa é uma cena única, Jasper sentindo ciúmes. Gargalhei, e pelo rosto dele, ele não entendeu.

-Jazz, hoje no almoço, eu estava com o Jojo. Um estilista, meu amigo. Nós vamos montar uma coleção juntos, saímos para discutir alguns detalhes. E ele é gay, conheço até o namorado dele, o Patrick. – esclareci

O rosto dele parecia um pimentão, agora mais de vergonha do que de raiva.

-Mas, mas...Vocês dois pareciam tão íntimos.

-Nos conhecemos a bastante tempo Jasper, e você viu o que não existia. Uma reação precipitada, porém normal. Ciumento.

Passei meu indicador pelo seu nariz, a menção da ultima palavra. Sorrindo.

Ele soltou uma lufada de ar, e relaxou. Seu rosto voltando a cor normal.

-Me desculpe, fui cegado pela raiva.

-Pelo ciúme. -corrigi- Mais te desculpo, porque só quem ama sente ciúmes. -sorri

-Não tenha duvidas que te amo pequena. – ele disse me puxando pela cintura

Passei meus braços pelo seu pescoço.

Nos beijamos ardentemente. Fomos interrompidos pelo interfone.

-Deixa tocar-ele disse descendo os beijos pelo meu pescoço

-É a nossa comida, estou com fome, e você deve estar também. Temos a noite toda para isso - Pisquei para ele e fui atender a porta

Voltei com a nossa comida, e ele já estava sem o paletó.

-Vem, vamos para a sala de jantar

Fomos pra lá.

-Nossa, que produção de cinema-ele riu

-Pra você.

Começamos a comer e beber um vinho que amamos.

-O que falou pra dona onça, pra estar fora de casa?

Ele riu.

-Eu disse que tinha uma reunião em outra cidade perto daqui, e que estaria de volta amanhã.

-Inteligente. Isso porque você é loiro.

-Algo contra? –ele se fingiu de ofendido

-Ao contrário, eu amo loiros. Na verdade, só um chamado Jasper Hale, conhece? – sorri maliciosamente

-Já ouvi falar- ele riu- Por um acaso, é um que tem uma mulher linda pra ele, chamada Alice?

-Acho que é esse.

Rimos.

Acabamos de comer, e fomos pra sala atacar o fundi.

Havia morango, uva, kiwi, abacaxi... Várias frutas.

-Eu adoro isso. -ele disse passando um morango no chocolate e comendo.

-Eu também. - disse fazendo o mesmo

Então ele parou, e ficou me olhando.

-O que foi?

-Você é tão linda.

-Você também é.

-Tem chocolate na sua boca, deixa eu limpar.

Então ele passou a língua por toda a minha boca, lambendo o chocolate, e me beijando em seguida.

* * *

**-Lemon-**

Suas mãos me puxaram pela cintura, me colocando em se colo.

Ele me beijou loucamente, selvagem, mas ao mesmo tempo romântico.

Minha mãos se entrelaçaram em seus cabelos, e as dele já entravam por debaixo de meu vestido.

Beijei seu pescoço, enquanto ele mordia o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Já podia sentir sua ereção pela calça.

Sai de seu colo e o puxei pela gravata, o colocando de pé.

Sorri maliciosamente, e comecei a desafivelar seu cinto. Abri seu zíper e abaixei sua calça.

Sua boxer branca marcava o grande volume. A abaixei e peguei meu "brinquedo pessoal" nas mãos.

Ele soltou um gemido quando lambi seu membro e o coloquei em minha boca, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem.

Continuei assim, até sentir que ele estava chegando lá. Nesse momento, ele puxou minha cabeça para trás, e gozou.

O joguei no sofá, continuando a ter o controle da situação. Tirei sua gravata, literalmente arranquei sua camisa e retirei o que faltava da parte de baixo.

Agora ele estava do jeitinho que eu gosto, como veio ao mundo.

Tirei meus sapatos e joguei em qualquer lugar.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa, ele me puxou para seu colo, já animado novamente.

Ele tirou meu vestido devagar, e pelo que percebi olhando cada detalhe meu.

Ficou de boca aberta quando olhou o que tinha por baixo do vestido. Porém isso não durou muito tempo, o desejo já o dominou novamente.

Ele me jogou contra o sofá, beijando meu pescoço e boca urgentemente, descendo os beijos para o meu colo, no lugar onde a lingerie não cobria, apesar de ser meio transparente.

Delicadamente, ele começou a tirá-la, revelando aos poucos o meu corpo. Nunca deixando de me beijar.

Então ele parou, olhou e disse:

-Você é tão linda. – repetiu abobalhado

Como se ele nunca tivesse visto.

Encostei minha boca na orelha dele e disse:

-Você também "mon amour".

Ele sorriu, mas seu momento romântico desapareceu rapidamente, como apareceu.

Seus beijos já desceram novamente para meus seios, dessa vez os sugando com voracidade.

Gemi seu nome, o que o fez sorrir pelo que senti.

Então ele parou, e pegou um pouco de fundi com a colher. Me deitou no sofá, e jogou em meu corpo, dos seios até minha cintura.

O olhei abismada, até que ele começou a lamber todo o trajeto do chocolate.

Meu Deus, hoje ele está bastante "inspirado", vamos assim dizer.

Arqueei meu corpo enquanto me arrepiava mais.

Já estava bastante excitada, e podia ver que ele também.

Quando terminou de lamber, agarrou meu seio esquerdo com uma mão, e com a outra chegou a minha intimidade.

Primeiro passando a mão e depois penetrando dois dedos, para me preparar pra ele.

Ele fez movimentos de vai e vem até eu me contorcer no sofá e ter um orgasmo.

Se abaixou, pegou do bolso da calça a camisinha e colocou.

Assim que ele fez isso, eu o peguei e coloquei em direção a minha intimidade, o fazendo penetrar.

Ambos gemíamos alto e estávamos suados.

Depois de algum tempo senti o conhecido espasmo pelo meu corpo e percebi que ele também estava chegando lá.

E quando isso aconteceu, ele se deitou sobre mim, apoiando o peso de seu corpo.

Mal nos recuperávamos, ele se levantou, me pegou no colo e subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto.

Provavelmente para o segundo de muitos rounds.

**-Fim da Lemon-**

* * *

**N/A**

People!!!

Que saudades de vocês. Me desculpem pelademora. Muitas provas, trabalhos, tarefas e afins. Mas agora estou de volta....eba – dancinha feliz-

Bom, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo e me perdoem por essa cena lemon horrenda, vou tentar melhorar.

Obrigada a todas as reviews, sério..vcs são demais...

PS:Roupas no meu perfil

Beiijoos e até a próxima.

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**


	7. Amiga da Onça

Esse capitulo é da que me desejou tantas coisas boas e que provou ser uma leitora pródiga com ela mesma disse. Tomara que goste flor.

* * *

**Amiga da Onça**

A semana passou voando desde aquela noite com Jasper. E que noite, diga-se de passagem.

Estou no trabalho agora, mas já é sexta feira, então saio mais cedo, na hora do almoço.

Ainda me surpreendo ao lembrar daquela noite, da primeira vez que vi Jasper demonstrando ciúmes por mim. Ele que é tão discreto, mesmo quando está em família. Ainda sorrio abobada ao lembrar disso, de como seu sotaque sulista se acentua mais quando ele esta nervoso.

Para variar fui interrompida de meus pensamentos pelo toque do telefone de minha sala. Jane.

Atendi.

-O que foi Jane?

-A irmã da senhora está na linha privada.

-Obrigada Jane, vou atende - lá.

Desliguei o telefone e disquei o número da minha linha pessoal.

-Oi Rose.

-Oi Alice, tudo bem?

-Estou ótima e você?

-Na verdade isso vai depender de você.

-Como assim?

-Vamos fazer compras hoje? Preciso relaxar.

-A que horas Rose?

-Que horas você sai daí?

-Na hora do almoço, por volta das 13 horas.

-Então eu passo aí pra te pegar, já aproveitamos e almoçamos juntas.

-Tá bom. Eu te espero.

-Até mais. Beijos.

-Beijos Rose. Tchau!

Desliguei.

A minha relação com Rose nunca foi como a de irmãs, nós sempre fomos como amigas, melhores amigas, até eu descobrir que amava seu marido. É claro que ela não sabe então me conta tudo sobre ela. Eu também conto, mas é obvio que não falo tudo.

Se chegasse nela e falasse:

"Nossa, seu marido é um animal na cama, e aquele corpo me deixa louca."

Acho que não seria uma boa idéia.

Sair com ela era bom, ela gostava quase tanto quanto eu de fazer compras, todas as vezes que saímos juntas para o shopping, não ligávamos para o quanto gastamos, e olha que não é pouco, falando nisso.

A maior frustração da vida dela é o fato dela ser estéreo, ela sofre muito com isso. Já até tentou fazer um tratamento quando era mais nova, porém o doutor disse que ela nunca poderia ter filhos.

Isso é uma coisa boa para Jasper, já que sei que ele não gosta muito de crianças. Mas na verdade eu acho que ele só diz isso agora, mais quando sentisse o poder da paternidade iria mudar de opinião.

Mas o que eu estou falando? Também não sinto vontade de ser mãe. E também não me imagino exercendo essa função.

Novamente o telefone toca. Jane outra vez.

-Sim Jane- atendo com um pouco de irritação

-Senhora Alice, chegou uma caixa da Senhora Gomez.

-Ah sim, pode mandar trazerem em minha sala- desligo o telefone

Ah! Não acredito. Jasper mandou algo para mim. Claro,já ia me esquecendo, deixe-me explicar. Ele usa esse nome quando manda algo para mim, para não levantar suspeitas, assim todos pensam que é apenas mais uma estilista me bajulando.

Ouço três batidas na porta e respondo.

-Pode entrar

A própria Jane entra com um pacote pequeno nas mãos, com a marca de uma joalheria famosa - e cara, diga-se de passagem-.

-Aqui está Senhora- ela coloca o pacote em cima da minha mesa e na minha frente.

-Obrigada Jane - ela se retira

Pego a caixa nas mãos e retiro o conteúdo de dentro dela com cuidado. Uma caixinha quadrada, envolta por veludo preto surge.

Mordo meu lábio inferior por reflexo e abro a caixinha.

Solto um arfar ao ver o que há dentro dela.

É um colar de ouro e diamantes, com um pingente de coração.

O pego em minha mão e o olho melhor. Há alguns traços gravados no coração, e uma "fechadura" no meio dele. O viro e vejo que há uma mensagem gravada que diz:

" _Eu tenho a _

_chave do _

_seu coração _"_._

Ah Jazz!

Não pude conter as lagrimas que vieram a seguir, e olha que não sou muito coração mole.

Tentei me recuperar da surpresa. Coloquei o colar de volta na caixa e o guardei na minha bolsa.

Ele sempre me deu presentes, mas nunca um que mexesse tanto comigo desse jeito. O coração deve ter alguma coisa dentro, pelo peso dele, e por ser trancado – com a chave que está com o Jazz, eu acredito-, mas não sei o que é. Vou perguntar para ele depois.

Já sei! Vou ligar para agradecer pelo presente. Pego meu celular.

No momento que o pego ele toca. Olho o visor e é o próprio Jasper.

-Jazz!-atendo empolgada

-Oi Ali. Recebeu meu presente?-disse com uma voz divertida pelo que percebi

-Presente? Que presente? –resolvi brincar com ele- Só recebi uma bijuteria de loja de bugigangas, nada demais. –Ri

-Ah, então você recebeu!-Ele riu, mas ficou sério de novo- Você gostou?

Também voltei a meu estado normal.

-Jazz, foi a coisa mais linda que alguém já me deu, eu amei. Muito obrigada. – disse com sinceridade

-Não foi nada, você merece muito mais que uma jóia –ele fez uma pausa – e também queria me redimir pela cena do outro dia. Fui muito precipitado-pelo que percebi ele disse isso com certo pesar.

-Não se preocupe, já conversamos sobre isso, e pra falar a verdade eu adorei ver você com ciúmes- ri- foi a primeira vez que você demonstrou sabia?

-Ah é? Como você é má, me fez ficar louco de... ciúmes- disse a ultima palavra depois de um instante

-Ah Jazz! –suspirei- Mas e aí, como você sabia que eu já tinha recebido o presente?

-Ah, esperei uma hora para te ligar depois que mandei entregarem, e também queria te fazer um convite.

-Convite? –perguntei animada

-Sim. Você quer jantar comigo hoje? Claro, se não estiver muito em cima da hora e se você... – disse se atrapalhando. Sim, ele ainda ficava nervoso com essas coisas.

Respondi antes de ele se atrapalhar mais-Claro que quero e o bom é que já vou sair com a Rose hoje à tarde para irmos ao shopping, já compro alguma coisa especial pra você-sorri

-Ah! Vai sair com a Rose. Boa Sorte –ele riu- Mas e aí, nos vemos hoje no Loire as oito?

-Claro, nos vemos lá- Sorri

-Ok Ali. Agora vou desligar, tenho uma reunião

-Tudo bem. Até a noite. Beijos e boa reunião.

-Obrigado. Beijos e eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo. E obrigada de novo.

Desliguei.

Tive a impressão de ter alguém me olhando assim que desliguei, girei rapidamente para a porta e posso jurar ver ela se mover. Devem ser coisas da minha cabeça, também depois de tudo isso. O Jazz me deixa fora de órbita.

Voltei ao trabalho, de vez em quando sorrindo feito idiota ao me lembrar dos acontecimentos até meu celular tocar de novo. Nem olhei o visor.

-Alô?

-Alice! Onde você está? Estou aqui na frente te esperando a 15 minutos!

Era Rosalie, discreta como sempre.

-Me desculpa Rose, esqueci do horário, já estou descendo.

-OK – ela desligou

Peguei o notebook de cima da mesa, o guardei na maleta e peguei o resto das minhas coisas.

-Tchau Jane. Bom final de semana – disse passando por ela

-Tchau e para senhora também!

Desci e quando cheguei à frente da empresa, pude ver o conversível vermelho de Rosalie do outro lado da rua. Chamativo? Nem um pouco. E também não posso falar nada, já que tenho um Porsche amarelo canário. Acho que isso é coisa de família.

Atravessei a rua e entrei no carro.

-Oi Ali! –ela disse me esmagando num abraço

-Oi Rose! –retribui

-Pronta para derrubar o shopping?

-Sempre!

Seguimos rindo para lá, como duas adolescentes indo pra uma festa.

Ao chegarmos no shopping fomos direto para as lojas de sapatos. Compramos muitos e muitos pares. Fizemos um estrago pra variar um pouco.

-Ai Alice, eu e você damos lucro pras lojas hein? –ela riu

-Acha! Agente não compra nada Rose! Você ta maluca – também disse rindo

De repente parei. Vi um vestido perfeito na vitrine de uma boutique, combinaria perfeitamente com minhas jóias novas e comigo com certeza.

-Eu quero esse vestido! – ofeguei

-É lindo Alice! Vai experimentar! – Rose me animou

A puxei pra dentro da loja.

A moça veio nos atender e pedi pra ela pegar o vestido no meu tamanho.

-Ain! Ficou lindo Alice. Você tem que levar – Rose disse

-É eu sei, eu vou levar ele.

O vestido era simples, mas era lindo. Azul com um corte e decote perfeito.

Comprei o vestido, e já sabia onde usar ele. No jantar de hoje.

-Rose, eu estou com fome, e acho que você também. Vamos almoçar?

-Vamos Alice. Eu também to morrendo de fome.

Almoçamos num restaurante da praça de alimentação e logo retornamos as compras.

Próxima parada: Victoria's Secret

-Alice! Essas coisas são perfeitas, essa nova coleção está divina.

-Está mesmo, foi meu amigo quem desenhou. Muito bem elaborada.

-Olha Alice! –ela disse apontando a sessão de lingeries – Amei aquela ali, lilás.

-Linda mesmo Rose.

-Vamos lá, quero comprar algumas.

-É. Eu também – sorri

"Para usar com o seu marido." – pensei maliciosamente

A sessão estava abarrotada de coisas novas.

-De que cor o Emmett gosta Alice?

-Ele adora quando eu coloco verde- disse inocente

-Ah, o Jasper gosta de branco – Rose disse sorrindo

Beeenn!! Errado, Jasper detesta branco.

-Ah – foi só o que disse

-Gente, olha esse aqui! – ela pegou nas mãos um corpete branco e roxo com várias fitinhas pra desamarrar - É lindo! Jasper vai amar.

Errado de novo. Jasper odeia coisas difíceis de tirar como um corpete, e ainda por cima é branco.

-Leve, ele vai adorar- ri internamente, que fracasso isso.

-Vou experimentar – ela colocou numa sacola que pegou do cabideiro

Apenas sorri.

-Então Rose – comecei- Como o Jasper é? Você sabe do que estou falando – dei uma piscadinha pra ela

Ela sorriu envergonhada e corou um pouco.

-Bem, ele é calmo –ela disse olhando alguns sutiãs- mas não mole, ele é bem potente, se é que me entende

Oh, e como entendo. Mesmo comigo ele sendo um furacão. Hahaha

-Claro que entendo, eu tenho um em casa –ri- Só que de calmo ele não tem nada.

Ela riu.

-O que acha desse? – perguntei mostrando pra ela um conjunto de baby doll vermelho

-Hum, acho que Jasper não vai gostar. Ele detesta vermelho.

Que isso Rose! Não conhece o marido. Jasper ama vermelho, e disso eu sei muito bem. Ai...aquela noite no Caribe...

-Ah certo, mas eu vou levar- eu disse colocando na minha bolsa

Pra usar com o seu marido, é claro. Nossa, como eu só má.

-O que acha dessa? –dessa vez ela pegou uma camisola longa e bege.

Suspirei.

Rose, Rose. Ele não gosta de nada muito claro, e nem muito comportado. Detesta coisas muito compridas.

-Acho que ele vai gostar- disse para apimentar, e de novo, como eu sou má.

-Tomara – ela disse sorrindo

-Olha que linda essa- peguei uma lingerie azul nas mãos com rendinhas, babados, lacinhos e tudo mais

-Linda mesmo, mas o Jasper não gosta de nada muito cheio de "frufrus", prefere as mais simples.

De novo Rose! O Jasper adora "frufrus" como você mesma disse. Se diverte bastante pegando nas mãos essa rendinhas e babados, mas claro que prefere tirá-los.

Nossas sacolas já estavam cheias de lingeries e fetiches.

-Acho que já podemos experimentá-las, não cabe mais nada na minha sacola.

-Verdade, na minha também – ela disse mostrando a sacola dela

Fomos para os provadores. Ela foi colocar aquele corpete branco e roxo com liga e afins, enquanto eu esperava para ver como tinha ficado.

-E aí? O que acha? – ela disse saindo do provador

-Achei que ficou perfeito em você – disse passando a maior sinceridade possível –Jasper vai te atacar – ri

Ela também riu – Sério mesmo?

-Claro Rose, não ia mentir para você.

Se seu marido não fosse meu amante - acrescentei mentalmente.

Mas não ficou feio, ficou lindo de verdade nela. Rose sempre teve todas as curvas no lugar certo, tudo com o tamanho certo – menos os peitos, que eu tinha bem mais que ela - é só que sei que Jasper não vai gostar, só isso.

-Ai Alice. Preciso desabafar com você – ela disse de repente fazendo uma cara de preocupação.

-O que foi Rose? – disse me sentando ao lado de onde ela se sentou no provador

-Jasper não é mas o mesmo – ela abaixou os olhos – não liga muito mais pra roupas ou lingeries como antes, por isso estou fazendo essas compras, para ver se ele volta ao normal – ela me olhou

Uau, por essa eu não esperava. Quer dizer, do nada ela me fala isso.

- Rose – abracei seus ombros – talvez sejam apenas problemas na empresa, preocupações – ou não, ri nos meus pensamentos.

- Você acha? – ela perguntou com os olhos marejados

-Claro, Emmett também está assim – inventei como uma solução rápida, mesmo sendo eu quem faça isso.

-Ah, então vou torcer pra isso passar logo, e vou dar um tempo pra ele – ela disse já se animando novamente

-É assim que se fala – nos levantamos e voltamos a experimentar as peças.

Quando chegou a minha vez de experimentar, coloquei o baby doll vermelho.

- Nossa Alice! – ela disse com uma cara sapeca- Ficou lindo, muito sexy. Onde você escondeu tudo isso? –ela disse me girando

-Sabe Rose, eu acho que eu cresci também – disse sarcástica – Menos de altura - acrescentei e nós duas rimos

Depois do baby doll, coloquei o azul de babadinhos.

-Ali! Ficou muito fofo – ela sorriu – Ficou inocentemente sexy –ela disse pensando em alguma coisa - Agora é a minha vez de dizer: Emmett vai te atacar – ela riu

Tem certeza de que é o Emmett, Rose? Dei um sorriso malicioso.

-Com certeza – respondi para ela ainda com aquele sorriso no rosto

Passamos o resto da tarde fazendo compras. Voltamos para o carro com tantas sacolas que quase não coube, mas demos nosso jeito como sempre.

Rose me deixou em casa, e desci cambaleando por causa do peso das várias sacolas juntas.

Ao abrir a porta de casa, ouvi o som da TV ligada. Segui para a sala e me surpreendi em ver:

- Bella?

* * *

**N/A**

Aqui está a minha pessoa de novo, trazendo esse capitulo pra vocês.

Essa é a prova de que irmãs se amam, mesmo uma catando o marido da

outra. – que culpa a Alice tem se o Jasper é tudo!? – e de que a Alice é bipolar.

Anyway, espero que tenham gostado desse e obrigada pelas reviews.

Hoje não tenho muito para falar - novidade -então beijos e até a próxima.

Enjoy!

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**


	8. A vida é cheia de surpresas

Esse capitulo é da **Thamy88 **que colocou a carroça na frente dos bois e leu tudo em um dia só, huahauahaua. Espero que goste, florlinda.

**A vida é cheia de surpresas - boas e ruins-.**

* * *

-Bella?

-Alice! – ela veio me abraçar, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e sua expressão triste- Senti sua falta, amiga.

-Bella...também senti saudades. Você está bem? – Alice

- Ela me puxou e sentamos no sofá –

-Olha, deixa eu explicar tudo desde o começo ,assim vai ser melhor– ela tomou uma respiração profunda, e lagrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos – Eu briguei com o Edward, e dessa vez a briga foi séria Alice. Não foi como as outras, foi horrível. Prefiro não falar sobre o motivo agora, só sei que não tenho pra onde ir durante algum tempo, porque eu saí de casa e minha mãe mora do outro lado do mundo, ela está no Japão com o Phil. Achei que podia vim pra cá, então fiz minhas malas – ela apontou pra um monte de malas do outro lado da sala – e como seus empregados sabem que sou da família, me deixaram entrar. Edward ainda não sabe que eu saí de casa, porque esperei ele ir trabalhar – lagrimas caiam atrás de lagrimas.

-Ohh Bella, eu sinto muito – a abracei com mais força - Estou aqui para o que precisar – disse com sinceridade, ela é minha melhor amiga, nunca a abandonaria.

-Eu também Alice, não queria que aquilo tudo tivesse acontecido – ela estava desolada, eu sentia isso.

- Você tem que me explicar o motivo da briga de vocês, Bella – disse séria – Tenho que saber como ajudar os dois.

-Não Alice, você não pode ajudar dessa vez – ela disse um pouco exaltada – Quer dizer, só me de um tempo pra eu digerir tudo isso e deixar a poeira abaixar, que eu te explico tudo nos mínimos detalhes quando estiver preparada.

-Mas Bella, eu preciso... – ela me cortou

-Alice, agora não. Por favor – ela me olhou com os olhos suplicantes.

-Você sabe como sou curiosa, ainda mais em relação à família – agora sou eu que estou com olhos suplicantes.

-Alice. Eu prometo que te conto, eu já te disse. Só tenha paciência, por favor. Por mim, pela Nessie – ela disse com o rosto estampado em dor.

-Tudo bem. Mas você vai ter que me dar todos os detalhes – eu disse e a puxei para o meu colo, onde ela deitou.

De repente houve um clique na minha cabeça.

-E a Renéesme, Bella? – perguntei. Ela nunca deixaria a filha de 4 anos sozinha.

Ela me olhou como se tivesse lembrado de algo e ao mesmo tempo com cara de culpa.

-Ela está comigo, está dormindo no quarto de hospedes – ela me olhou cautelosamente – Me desculpe. Você sabe que não ficaria sem ela.

Claro, eu devia imaginar.

Não que eu não gostasse de Nessie, muito pelo o contrário. Eu a amava. Só que a ver e ficar com ela de vez em quando é uma coisa, outra é ela morando com você.

-Claro Bella. Não se preocupe, você sabe que eu a amo – sorri

-Então podemos ficar aqui por um tempo Alice? Não vamos te atrapalhar?

-Claro que não Bells. Vocês são muito bem vindas, mesmo que seja por uma causa ruim – o rosto dela caiu – Desculpa Bella, não quis dizer isso – a abracei novamente

-Obrigada Alice, você é a irmã que eu nunca tive – soluçava – Não sei o que faria sem você.

-Conte sempre comigo Bella. Estou aqui. – afaguei seu cabelo – Nessie não sabe de nada não é? – pude perceber a careta dela ao falar o apelido de Reneesme, ela o detestava, mas todos o adotaram. Quem mandou colocar um nome comprido na filha?

-Não. Prefiro que ela não se preocupe com essas coisas, ela só tem quatro anos, não vai entender.

-Claro, concordo com você Bella – sorri

-Alice, acho que vou tomar um banho, tentar relaxar um pouco – ela disse se levantando

-Faça isso sim Bells, vou pedir para a Angela levar suas malas para o quarto.E mais uma coisa.

-O quê Ali?

-Você é de casa, aja como se fosse a sua - sorri

-Obrigada Alice – ela sorriu e subiu as escadas

-Angela - chamei

-Sim senhora Alice – ela disse saindo da cozinha

-Preciso que leve essas malas para o quarto em que a Bella está.

-Sim senhora.

-Obrigada – me virei para a escada, indo em direção ao meu quarto, já com a minha bolsa e pastas.

-Senhora - Angela chamou

-Sim? – virei de volta para ela

-O que devo fazer para o jantar?

Jantar! O jantar com o Jasper, droga! Como pude esquecer? O problema é que não posso sair de casa com Bella nesse estado, mas como vou cancelar com o Jazz? Estou ferrada.

Coloquei a mão na testa e suspirei.

-O que crianças gostam de comer? – perguntei. Eu não tenho culpa, nunca cuidei de crianças antes.

-Talvez batata frita ou macarrão? – ela respondeu com um ar de pergunta

-Faça os dois e também salmão com molho de alcaparras, estou com vontade de comer peixe hoje. Ah, e peça sorvete de vários sabores, chocolate sem dúvida e faça uma sobremesa – eu disse tudo num fôlego só

-Sim senhora – ela estava com uma cara ao mesmo tempo assustada e divertida, penso que pela minha forma de falar.

-Obrigada – subi as escadas e entrei no meu quarto, na verdade meu e de Emmett.

Joguei minhas coisas no sofá que havia lá, e em seguida o que estava jogado era o meu corpo na cama. Como estou cansada.

Fiquei lá por mais ou menos 10 minutos, então criei coragem e fui para o banheiro. Enchi a banheira e joguei o que tinha pra jogar lá dentro só sei que fez bastante espuma. Voltei para o quarto e peguei meu celular, tinha que falar com Jasper. Entrei na banheira e disquei o numero dele.

_O número chamado encontra-se desligado ou fora da área de cobertura._

Desligado? Jasper nunca desliga o celular, a não ser que por causa do jantar ele desligou, o que eu duvido muito. Não posso ligar na casa, porque a Rose vai desconfiar. A não ser que...

* * *

Obrigado Catherine – desliguei o celular.

Rose está em uma festa que organizou e Jasper ainda está no trabalho, e já são 7 horas da noite. Ele vai ficar muito bravo se eu não for e creio que magoado também, assim como eu já estou.

Resolvi sair da banheira. Coloquei o roupão e fui para o closet, vestir algo casual, afinal estou em casa.

Coloquei uma calça saroel verde e uma blusa básica branca. Meu cabelo natural e meu rosto totalmente sem maquiagem.

É, essa sou eu de verdade. Sorri para meu reflexo no espelho.

Bom, acho que tenho que descer para jantar, vou em direção a porta, mas paro ao ver minha bolsa.

O colar. Não posso deixá-lo aí.

Tiro da minha bolsa e coloco dentro do cofre do meu closet, o cofre que nem Emmett sabe que existe.

Pronto, aí está seguro. Tenho certeza de que está bem guardado como vários outros presentes e cartas de Jazz.

Ao voltar ao quarto, tento ligar mais uma vez para Jasper, em seu celular, mas ainda está desligado. Sem mais opções, desço para a sala de TV, onde escuto Bella brincando com Reneesme.

-Hey Nessie! – a chamo da porta e abro meus braços

-Tia Alice! – gritou ela vindo correndo em minha direção e pulando em mim – Senti saudades de você – ela me abraçou sorrindo e fungando meu pescoço.

Eu senti falta dessa voz angelical, desse corpinho pequeno, – que cresceu bastante desde a última vez que a vi – desse sorriso, de Nessie em si.

-Também senti sua falta, anjinho – disse retribuindo o carinho.

Mas, como toda criança, ficar parada muito tempo é coisa ruim, então ela desceu do meu colo e correu para o sofá, onde voltou a assistir um desenho qualquer. Acho que Meninas Super Poderosas.

-Reneesme! Tire os pés do sofá! – Bella esbravejou

-Deixe ela Bella – disse me sentando a seu lado – é só uma criança.Não a torre.

-Você continua a mesma hein Alice? Acobertando e aprovando tudo o que ela faz – Bella tentou ser séria, mas acabou rindo no final.

-Bella...é você quem tira a diversão dela.

-Bom, o sofá é seu mesmo – ela deu de ombros sorrindo, o que eu correspondi.

Alguns momentos depois, lembrei de algo.

-Edward ligou? – perguntei mais baixo, só para Bella.

-Ligou, mais eu não atendi – ela respondeu mantendo o meu tom, mais podia perceber a raiva em sua voz.

É, eu acho que a coisa foi séria.

Bella, você não pode fugir dele para sempre – a repreendi.

-Eu sei Alice, mais hoje não estou com humor para falar com ele, amanhã nós dois conversamos. Só mandei uma mensagem avisando que estamos bem, na casa de uma amiga. Porque você o conhece, e sabe que ele viria aqui se soubesse onde estamos.

E isso é verdade, Edward é insistente e cabeça dura.

-Quero que vocês se acertem, não gosto de vê-la triste, e tenho certeza de que ele também está.

- Nós vamos nos acertar. Só quero esperar a poeira abaixar, só isso.

-Entendo. Faça o que acha melhor Bella. Só saiba que eu sempre vou estar aqui e que quando encontrar meu irmão vou puxar as orelhas dele, como eu fazia quando era pequena.

- Bom, quando era pequena eu não sei, porque você continua pequena – ela riu e eu fiz uma careta – Quando era criança, tudo bem. Afinal, você sempre foi um monstrinho irritante.

-Obrigada Bella – disse com sarcasmo e cruzei as pernas em cima do sofá.

Eu sabia que por dentro Bella estava arrasada, ela só estava se fazendo de forte para a filha não perceber nada. Mas de mim ela não pode esconder nada, eu sei quando ela está mentindo ou não.

Ficamos conversando e assistindo TV por mais um tempo, até que Angela veio nos avisar que o jantar estava pronto.

Nós comemos bem, muito bem na verdade. Nessie comeu um prato enorme de macarrão com batatas fritas e repetiu. Depois todas nós nos entupimos - essa é a palavra- de sorvete, assistindo filmes.

Bella se entupiu pela briga com meu irmão tapado, eu me entupi por remorso pelo jantar com Jasper e Nessie porque é uma criança e só sabe comer porcarias.

É claro que Nessie sendo a menor ali acabou pegando no sono no sofá e Bella logo foi levá-la para a cama, já ficando por lá . Ela estava exausta e eu também.

Mas tenho que confessar que não deixei de pensar em Jasper um minuto. O que ele fez quando eu o deixei esperando no restaurante, a cara de decepção dele ou mesmo ele pensando que algo aconteceu.

Mas...Porque ele não ligou? O conhecendo como conheço sei que ele ligaria para saber o que tinha acontecido, provavelmente muito irritado.

Será que ele ficou tão bravo assim? Os texanos são estourados, eu sei, mas Jasper é controlado.

Fui interrompida – como sempre sou – por Angela.

-Senhora Alice, já terminamos.

-Obrigada Angela. Avise para os outros que já podem descansar - sorri

-Boa Noite – ela disse também sorrindo

-Boa Noite – eu respondi e voltei a me sentar no sofá.

Tentei assistir TV mas não consegui. Quanto mais eu tentava me distrair, menos eu conseguia. Resolvi subir pro meu quarto.

Troquei de roupa, coloquei minha camisola de seda rosa, e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas, ligando o ar condicionado. É, eu tenho essa mania.

Saco, esqueci de apagar a luz. Levanto bufando, mas paro ao chegar perto do interruptor e ver meu celular no sofá.

Jasper.

Não me contendo ligo de novo para o celular dele, a mesma coisa de antes. Desligado.

Agora eu realmente estou começando a ficar preocupada, Jasper não deixa o celular desligado por nada e também ele tem duas baterias caso uma acabe, e estão sempre carregadas.

Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com o meu Jazz?

Meu coração está ficando apertado, como se alguém estivesse o esmagando, parece que estou sentindo angustia, medo.

Calma Alice, isso é só coisa da sua cabeça, a qual chacoalho para tirar os pensamentos ruins.

Vou tentar dormir, quem sabe eu melhoro. Apago a luz e novamente me enfio debaixo das cobertas, caindo depois de um tempo, na escuridão do sono.

"- Me diz! – o moreno alto gritava – O numero e a senha da conta!

-Eu não sei... – o loiro sussurrava e levava mais um soco na cara, a qual já estava bastante machucada.

-Sabe sim! – agora um outro loiro gritava – A empresa é sua!

-Mas não sou eu quem administra a conta – Jasper gritou, levando mais um soco, seguido de um chute, caindo no chão, gemendo de dor."

Jasper! Acordei assustada, levantando e levando a mão ao peito.

Jasper, Jasper, Jasper! Minha cabeça gritava loucamente, enquanto as imagens rodavam por minha mente.

Não pode ser, nunca é só um sonho. Tenho certeza, foi uma visão.

Jazz...meu Jazz – sussurrei com a mão no peito.

O relógio marca 2 horas da manhã.

Levantei cambaleando até o banheiro e lavei o rosto, lágrimas rolavam por ele, como se eu já tivesse jogado água.

Mas quando? Que sonho foi esse, prefiro pensar que foi só um pesadelo.

Minha mente estava a mil, não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, eu estava confusa, eu estou confusa!

Pulo ao ouvir meu celular tocando do quarto, o qual vou correndo atender, com o coração muito apertado, praticamente encurralado e ainda com lágrimas rolando pelo meu rosto.

Olho o visor: Rose.

-Rose? – atendo com a voz baixa e cautelosa.

Meu coração palpitando.

Ela responde com a voz embargada, rouca, mas histérica.

-É o Jasper ,Alice! Ele foi seqüestrado..

* * *

N/A

Hey pessoal!! Como vocês estão? Espero que bem.

Bom, me desculpem por demorar tanto a postar, é que tive de viajar e quando voltei, não conseguia arranjar tempo, me desculpem mesmo.

Anyway, obrigada pelas reviews lindas e espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e que não me matem depois desse final. hauhauahauahauhaua

Até mais, Bjooss!!!

**Campanha deixe uma review e ganhe um capitulo.**


End file.
